In the art of making paper with modern high-speed machines, sheet properties must be continually monitored and controlled to assure sheet quality and to minimize the amount of finished product that is rejected when there is an upset in the manufacturing process. The sheet variables that are most often measured include basis weight, moisture content, and caliper (i.e., thickness) of the sheets at various stages in the manufacturing process. These process variables are typically controlled by, for example, adjusting the feedstock supply rate at the beginning of the process, regulating the amount of steam applied to the paper near the middle of the process, or varying the nip pressure between calendaring rollers at the end of the process. Papermaking devices well known in the art are described, for example, in "Handbook for Pulp & Paper Technologists" 2nd ed., G. A. Smook, 1992, Angus Wilde Publications, Inc., and "Pulp and Paper Manufacture" Vol III (Papermaking and Paperboard Making), R. MacDonald, ed. 1970, McGraw Hill. Sheetmaking systems are further described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,539,634, 5,022,966 4,982,334, 4,786,817, and 4,767,935.
In the manufacture of paper on continuous papermaking machines, a web of paper is formed from an aqueous suspension of fibers (stock) on a traveling mesh wire or fabric and water drains by gravity and vacuum suction through the fabric. The web is then transferred to the pressing section where more water is removed by dry felt and pressure. The web next enters the dryer section where steam heated dryers and hot air completes the drying process. The papermaking machine is essentially a de-watering, i.e., water removal, system. In the sheetmaking art, the term machine direction (MD) refers to the direction that the sheet material travels during the manufacturing process, while the term cross direction (CD) refers to the direction across the width of the sheet which is perpendicular to the machine direction.
Conventional methods for controlling the basis weight of the paper produced include regulating the paper stock flow rate from the stuff box through a basis weight or thick stock valve into the headbox. The valve is actuated in response to measurements of the paper just before the reel. The ability of this technique to smooth out disturbances however is limited due to the long time lags through the machine from the thick stock valve to the reel.